Sky's No Good, Horrible Day
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sky is having a really bad day. Winner of Syd and Sky Awards for Best Comedy.


Sky's No Good Horrible Day

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sky is having a really bad day.

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own them now. I will never own them.

A/N: If you are dead hard Sky fan, my suggestion is to leave. Why? Sky going is having a no good horrible day. Flames will be at laugh at with great amusement. Read and Review if you wish.

To BrandonB, you have no excuse now.

Gather around, children. I have a story to tell. It is about a boy who lives in the distant future. His name is Sky Tate, one of the legendary power rangers. Now, don't get excited children. This poor boy is just going to have a no good, horrible day. It happened one early morning….

-If you are happy and you know it.

Clap your hands!

Clap noise

If you are happy and you know it,

Clap your hands!-

Sky groans softly as he pulled his pillow over his ears. The music continue to play louder and louder. Sky is usually up before dawn but on this day, Sky was part of night patrol. He got to sleep in a little bit. It seems his roommate has forgotten that fact and left his frog alarm clock on. It was playing one of Bridge's favorite songs, "If you are Happy and you know it." Sky hates the song. It always made sure he was awake before the song.

Clap noise

-If you are happy and you know it,

And you face really show it

If you are happy and you know it,-

Sky tried everything to shut up the alarm. He threw his shoes, pillow, and books. Nothing seems to work. Finally, Sky grabs the silly alarm clock and tries to turn it off. Since it was design by Bridge, his little froggy clock didn't have normal off and on switch. Poor Sky didn't know what to do. The song kept getting louder and louder.

--Clap your hands!--

With a scream, he threw the clock against the wall and shatter into hundred of pieces. That is when his roommate came into the room and saw his little froggy clock in pieces. Bridge looks at his clock and then at Sky with his big brown eyes. Sky apologizes and promises to pay him back. He cleans up the mess he made and rush to take a shower. He grabs his bath items. By accident, he picks up Bridge's new potion, KI-56. The potion was supposed to be a way to make plants grew faster. But Bridge hasn't tested it out yet.

The potion could do one or two things.

It could be harmless and do nothing.

Since this was Sky's no good, horrible day. Something did happen. Few minutes later, Sky step out of the shower and his hair and skin was now bright green. He was bright enough to flag down an airplane. He step in front of the mirror, he let out a scream that could wake the dead. Bridge hears a scream and rush into the bathroom to see his roommate try to clean the green stuff off him. For an hour, Bridge and Sky tries many ways to get rid of his green skin. Bridge try make-up to cover up his skin but the only thing it did was makes his skin a light shade of green. Bridge tries to cover him up in winter clothing but since it was in the middle of summer. That only serve to make him look like an Eskimo and pointless because it was against protocols. Of course, they try other things but I cannot tell your precious ears, children. In the end, nothing seems to work.

Sky being the brave ranger he was. He got up and got dress for the day. He was going to face the day with pride even if he did look like the jolly green giant. For that moment, Sky's day went from no good to horrible. During outdoor training, Sky was bright enough for several planes to radio into SPD to see everything was alright. During shooting practice, he could not practice because the equipment was light sensitive. During agile training, Sky's brightness made him an easy target. For an hour, Sky ran around the room trying to get away from a killer machine. By the time the training was finish, Sky sport many bruises and cuts. During lunch, Sky was eating his lunch outside in the quad. RIC thinking that he was a tree and pee on him. Bridge and Boom add a function to make RIC like a real dog.

His poor teammates try not to laugh. They really did but they couldn't help themselves. It was funny sight to see Sky the most discipline cadet to look like the jolly green giant. They did try to prevent anyone to pick on Sky while he was green. They did make sure that they got pictures themselves before the day was out.

Let turn to Emperor Grumm who is having a good and wonderful day. He threw twelve soldiers off of the ship because they didn't bring him his morning coffee. He yells at several generals for not able to beat the power rangers. Mora was out of his way. He was able to get a free weapon from Broodwing but he really stolen it. The weapon was able to turn anyone into monsters. He was hoping that this weapon would defeat those annoying rangers. He sent the weapon with one of his generals. Grumm laughs happily that may defeat the rangers for good.

Soon enough, the sirens went off at SPD headquarters and the rangers were call to the scene. The soldiers hold back the rangers as the general shot Grumm's new weapon. Grumm should pay more attention to what he steals from Broodwing. The weapon didn't turn any of the power rangers into monsters. You see, Broodwing use this weapon because he has awful luck with the ladies. Of course, this is Sky's no good, horrible day. The weapon was point at him when it was fire. In a monster's eyes, he went from being one of those awful humans to the love of every monster's life. There was a tiny side effect on humans. Human girls and women couldn't stand to be near him. In fact, they would attack because they hate him so much.

Of course, Sky didn't know this when Syd and Z attack him. Jack, Sam, and Bridge was able to hold them back until Sky escape. Monsters would appear out of nowhere so that they could get hold him. No matter where Sky would run. There were monsters and woman chasing him. Women chase him with umbrellas, frying pans, purses, and heavy machinery. He could hear their screams of angry and monsters acclaim their love for him.

"You look so hot in that blue suit that I just want to…"

"…hit you over the head with a frying pan, jerk."

"Look at you! You made my child cry. I should…

"…worship the ground that you walk on, you handsome human."

Even Grumm wasn't immune to the weapon. He appears in front of Sky to tell that he is now his king and would be….Oh, dear. I think will skip ahead to Broodwing. Broodwing and his group appears as will….well…let just skip this part, children. The monster began to fight over him and he was able to escape. He couldn't escape the mad women chasing him. He was able to climb up a top of very tall tree. The women were shouting to kill him and chop down the tree. Women were climbing the tree to get at him. Some of the women found some axes to cut down the tree. Sky didn't look like he was going to see the end of his no good, horrible day. But a ray of hope appear, Bridge and Jack were push through the mob and shot him with the weapon. Bridge was able to find way to reverse the side effects. The angry mob of women look confuse as why they were there. Slowly, the crowd disappears and Sky was able to get down from the tree.

Soon enough, they return to SPD. Bridge was able to find a way to change his skin back to normal. Although, it was take a few days to complete clean up. Syd and Z apologize for attack him. Sky pays for a new alarm clock for Bridge. Every thing seems back to normal as day comes to close.

That, children, was the end of Sky's no good, horrible day. He was thankful to make it through it. So, Sky curls up into his bed and closes his eyes. He hopes to dream of red rangers and ice cream cones. As he slowly drifts off to sleep, his ears pick up a noise of some sort.

-If you are happy and you know it.

Clap your hands….-

The End.


End file.
